


By my own Hand

by rivers_bend



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Trixie's not a fan of being told what she should and shouldn't do</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By my own Hand

Trixie knows most of the girls don't touch themselves (except to wash) where they do their business—feel like they shouldn't, or don't want to be having none of that because they don't know it can be good for them too, so long as they ain't got some worthless cocksucker humping away on top of them keeping the pleasure for themselves. Trixie's not a fan of being told what she should and shouldn't do, and it ain't just her own money-maker she's touched over the years, so she knows her way about it and can be quick in any case.

It's no fucking good for headaches, but it helps with her time of the month, and it helps to get to sleep when the fucking piano won't quit. And besides, sometimes a girl just needs to remember who she is.


End file.
